


Something A Little Different

by Karl5



Series: SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl5/pseuds/Karl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s almost 2 years after the Battle of the Golden Gate Bridge and the events in the previous story.   In addition to being an X-Man, Kurt has recently begun teaching classes at the School.  The first section was the original short prologue for this entire story arc, which was written long before “In the Beginning” was even imagined. </p><p>When Logan wakes Kurt up in the middle of the night, Kurt just figures he wants the usual sex.  But tonight, Logan  wants something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something A Little Different

MORNING DEVOTIONS  
(Original Prologue)

 

Mein Gott, is the sun coming up already?! Yes, it must be. The windows are getting light. Pfui! It would be so nice to remain here in bed, with the warmth of Logan’s body close against my back. Why did I tell Storm I would teach the German class so early in the morning? I should have remembered how much I hate getting up early, especially after Logan and I spend most of the night enjoying each other in so many different ways.

Oh well, it is almost time for the alarm to go off anyway and that would surely have awakened Logan, who does not need to get up for many hours yet to teach his Danger Room class.

Regretfully, I extricate myself from his arms. I would much rather stay right here to wake up him up in a very different manner.

As I struggle out of bed, I wonder, as always, if Logan is just pretending to be asleep. After all this time, he knows how grouchy I am in the mornings. Better to avoid me entirely. I must confess to envying him lately, still snug in bed as I get up, shivering in the early morning chill as the air hits my bare skin. Maybe it would be better if I wore pajamas? Nein, I know what would happen if I did. I cannot afford to buy a new pair every night just because he likes to undress me with his claws.

I quietly pull the bathroom door closed behind me, heading for the shower. After I turn on the water to let it warm up, I go to the toilet. As I stand emptying my bladder, I look out the small window and see the snow-covered trees on a section of the estate. Being on the third floor of the building, I can see for quite a distance. It would be a lovely view if my eyes were not so bleary. Oh well, a hot shower will fix that and leave me more alert.

Has it really been a little less than two years that I have been living here? It seems like forever. I can not believe that I feel so at home. 

I shake my head in wonderment as I shake off the last drops of pee, then step into the shower, which has finally gotten around to producing hot water.

Gratefully, I step into the warmth of the shower and let the water rush over my back while washing my hair. I start soaping my chest and the front of my body, then turn around. The sudden impact of water hitting my penis makes me gasp, as the familiar jolt of desire tenses my muscles and creates that wonderful feeling deep inside me. I play back the memory of the night that is now ending, feeling again Logan’s fingers, his mouth, working on me, opening me with his cock, filling me with pleasure and cum. The ache grows within me. Forget the verdammt class. Let me just go back to Logan. We could –

No, Kurt. Stop it. Stop it right now. Storm will wring you out and hang you up to dry if you fail to appear for your class. Most especially so since the students will all have a pretty good idea of why I am not there and what I am doing. Sometimes there are disadvantages to being honest and open about one’s sexuality.

Reluctantly, I turn off the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist to discourage my stiffening cock’s obvious intentions.  
I get dressed quickly and quietly in the dim bedroom. Suits and ties have never caught on here, except for Professor Xavier himself, thank goodness! I do not even have to wear shoes if I do not want to – and I do not.

Just before I leave the room, I go over to the bed to check on the man I love. As long as I am lying beside him with one of his arms draped over me, he tends to lie still. However, when I am not there, he tosses around so much that he either gets tangled in the covers or loses them entirely. And let us not even discuss what he does to the covers when he has one of his frequent nightmares!

This morning, he is mostly naked except for part of the blanket that is draped artistically over his legs as he sprawls out on his back. The blanket affords him no modesty, as it stops short just below his genitals, as if it wants to draw attention to them, rather than conceal them. Fondly shaking my head and swallowing my lust at this vulnerable display, I bend forward to grasp the blanket and pull it up over him, only to find myself grabbed by two strong arms and jerked forward onto his chest.

“Gotcha!” he exclaims triumphantly, his mouth covering mine before I can even think up a retort.

Our tongues are soon exploring each others’ mouths, as my barely subdued desire asserts itself once again. I have just started to wrap myself around him in earnest using every appendage I have, when I feel a sharp smack against my backside. Logan breaks away from our kiss, a truly evil grin on his face.

“Naughty, naughty, darlin’. Get going now or you’ll be late for class.”

“Zum Teufel, Logan!” I curse as I leap off of him as fast as I can, while he laughs heartily. “What did you do that for?!”

“To get a rise out of you.”

“Vell, you have certainly done that.” I snort with disdain, glancing meaningfully down at the very visible bulge in the front of my jeans. “Vhat am I supposed to do about this?”

“Save if for later, Elf. I guarantee we’ll find a use for it then.”

He laughs again as he picks up the alarm clock, pointing a finger at it and ostentatiously showing me the time. “Better get going, Herr Lehrer, if you expect to make it to class before your students do.”

Damn the man! He knows full well how I feel about mornings, and still he harasses me like this. Then I shake my head. It truly is quite funny, the way he is lying there stark naked, an alarm clock in his hand and a silly grin on his face that is highly uncharacteristic of him. I start laughing myself, unable to maintain my anger.

“Later,” I agree, matching his silly grin with my own mouthful of teeth. “And I plan to hold you to that promise.”

As I turn to the door, I hear him say, “I’m countin’ on it, darlin’. I’m countin’ on it.”

SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT

 

Often I awake in the middle of the night to the feeling of Logan’s hands on my body. It is a delightful sensation, really. Still half asleep and happily drowsy, that familiar thrill runs yet again throughout my being, rapidly focusing inside me, just beneath the base of my stiffening sex. 

The warmth of his body fitted snugly against my back fills me with a sense of security and safety. Somehow, he always ends up sleeping between me and the door, no matter where we are. I know full well that he does it to protect me from any danger that may enter the room, and it pleases me that he will place his indestructible body in harm’s way for my sake. But we both know without it ever being said that he himself is my greatest danger at night, with the blades that spring out and stab as effortlessly and automatically at the imaginary rage and fear of his frequent nightmares as in the presence of real danger.

Tonight however he is not moaning and thrashing in the grip of his dreams. Tonight his hand plays lightly over my chest, tracing the scarred designs I have carved into my flesh, his face nuzzling against the back of my neck, his tongue tasting my skin, and his nose doubtless noting the beginnings of my arousal.

Quickly, before I can get caught up in the delicious sensations, I say a prayer of thanks to God for having the man that I love more than anything else in this world here beside me. So what if we have been having a few disagreements lately over the solo missions Logan goes off to do, the ones he will not talk about even after he is home? Even if I have some idea of what is happening and I dread the day that silence is broken? Give me the strength to deal with this, O Lord, as I have dealt with so many things before.

With that prayer, I dismiss the worries that have been feasting on me lately, especially when Logan is away on one of those dreaded missions. Somehow, it will work out. I will focus instead on his evident desire for me, here, now.

From long experience, I know what he will do next, his hands drifting inexorably lower until he reaches my swelling cock, while his hips move, rubbing his own erection against the small of my back, just above the base of my tail. It feels so good, but I force myself to remain still, pretending to be asleep.

His fingers graze the scarred design on the shaft of my penis, but that is not his goal. He moves on, past my tightening sac, until I feel a finger sliding between my buttocks and rubbing lightly around my anus. The finger deserts me briefly, then returns cool and wet and slippery to resume its assigned task. My tail, which has long ago angled itself sharply downwards to occupy the narrow slot of space along the mattress between our bodies, pushes down even harder against the sheet in an effort to get out of the way. The tip twitches slightly as the circling finger enters me. 

So far, neither of us has said a word. If I continue to feign sleep, there will soon be another finger joining the first. Ja, he does that now. I cannot help but smile. He will not spend too much time on this. Soon will come his cock to replace the fingers. And I am easily ready for it, ready and eager to feel him inside me.

Logan surely knows I am awake by now, but I play the usual game, pretending until it is impossible to pretend any longer. It is not really necessary for him to do this much stretching before he enters me. After all, we have been having sex for almost two years and I can easily take him without the preliminary fingers if I am aroused. In fact, I can and have taken him without lube and from a cold start, simply because my body has been trained to relax quickly when necessary. It is not like he has the biggest cock in the world, you know, although some people seem convinced that he does.

Contrary to popular stereotype, all mutant males are not hung like horses, and neither Logan nor I are exceptions to that rule. While my penis is about average in length when it is erect, it is rather slender. Logan has a slight advantage over me in length, and he is wider in girth, but neither of us can hold a candle to the typical porn star. 

Be that as it may, he will still insert those fingers, insisting he only does it to wake me up. It feels good, so I do not try to break him of the habit. Surely now he is finished with this and his cock will --

 

Nein, another finger. Not the usual procedure. Still, not a problem. My anal sphincter is almost as flexible as the rest of my body and I learned long ago how to control it fairly well. 

Logan’s fingers are far from being dainty and small, so by the time he starts probing with his fourth finger, I can feel it as a bit of a stretch. I could have taken his cock easily to begin with, and he knew it. What on earth is he thinking? 

No more games. “Logan, was machst du?” I ask, becoming impatient.

“Don’t worry about what I’m doing, Elf. Everything’s OK,” comes the amused-sounding response.

All right, so what comes next?

He slowly spreads his fingers apart. It hurts, but only a little. However, something else about this feeling is beginning to bother me. It reminds me of – of what?

Logan must have smelled something change in my scent. His fingers become still. “Ya OK, Kurt?”

“Ja. Fine. But vhat are you doing?”

“Ya know what handballing is?”

I wake up very fast at that. With four fingers up my ass already, he is clearly not referring to the sport. “Fist-fucking, nicht wahr?”

“Yeah, you got it.”

The image of being impaled on Logan’s large hand and well-muscled forearm flashes before my eyes. A stab of fear strikes unexpectedly through my heart and panic floods my mind. Every muscle in my body jerks to attention. “You are planning to do that to me?!”

“Right again, Elf.” 

But he sounds a little uncertain now. He has to have smelled my sudden fear and noticed the way my body has clamped down around his fingers so hard that it hurts me, not to mention him. He had surely not expected that kind of reaction. Neither had I. 

“What’s wrong? It’s not like I’m asking you to let me tie you up and torture you.”

And he is right. It is not anything truly dreadful. So why am I so tense? This is Logan, the man I love. The man to whom I give my body on a regular basis, and not always only for gentle and caring sex. He can be pretty brutal, if he is in one of his moods.

“I know. It is just that – “ My voice dies out. I do not even know the rest of what I have started to say.

“Elf, if ya keep this up, my fingers will be going numb real soon. You can tighten your sphincters harder than anyone I’ve ever known. Which is usually a good thing.”

I could picture the slightly pained look that he would have on his face about now, and the image almost makes me laugh. Determined to stop acting like a terrified virgin, I take a couple of slow, deep breaths, letting myself relax again.

Logan gives a relieved sigh as he slides his fingers out. He could have jerked them free sooner, but that would have hurt me worse than it would him, and he knew it. 

“I am sorry, mein Schatz. You – took me by surprise, that is all. I over-reacted.” I shrug my shoulders as if to make little of it, then turn around to face him. Enough of this nonsense, Kurt, you dummkopf! True, you have never been fisted, but you have had more than enough sexual experience to be able to handle such a thing without undue concern. What are you thinking, to allow yourself to panic so easily? There should be no question in your mind that you can do it. But do you want to? That remains to be decided. 

I snuggle up against my beloved’s side, resting my head on his broad and very hairy chest. 

“You have done it before?” I ask, suddenly becoming Mr. Practical.

“Yeah. Several times.”

OK, then at least he knows what he is doing.

“Don’t worry, Elf. I’m not gonna force you if you don’t want me to. Tell me to stop, right now or anytime later on, and I will. I swear it.”

Since we have been together, Logan has done many things that have left me bruised and sometimes bleeding, but never against my will. There was always a point where he had asked my permission, even if only in a brief meeting of our eyes, so I know he means what he says about it being up to me. 

But there is a strange intensity in his voice that I have not heard very often. 

“This is important to you, ja?”

“Very important.”

“Vhy?”

“It’s a way for us to get closer. For you to feel something very special.”

That was nothing like what I had expected him to say. Logan is not the one usually concerned with getting us closer, except perhaps physically.

“What is it I am supposed to feel?”

“If I told you now, you wouldn’t understand. Ask me again afterwards.” Belatedly, he continues, “If you decide to do it.”

Now I am intrigued. Not only intrigued, but curious and interested. Just the thought is enough to give my drooping dick a new lease on life. It is more than ready to get hard again, if my mind gives it the go-ahead. In fact, I realize that it is not even waiting for that signal. 

The look of focused attention on Logan’s face is enough to make me decide. He has some reason for wanting this. Maybe he thinks it will fix the misunderstandings that we have been having lately. 

“Do it,” I declare firmly, before I can change my mind.

He sits up, looking down at me through the darkness and shadows that fill our room. A narrow shaft of moonlight peeks around one corner of the window, lighting the edge of the bed.

I half-duck my head and glance up at him from under my eyebrows, smiling slightly. He never can resist me when I do that.

“Ya sure?”

I nod, but that is not enough to convince him. Maybe he can resist me after all, if he feels something is really serious.

“Look at me, Elf. I want to see your eyes. I want to know you mean it.”

I do as he asks. I know my eyes have started to glow. They always do that when I become aroused or exceptionally caught up in emotion. Very often it happens even while I am praying. I know, because I can feel it as it begins, like a pleasant warmth behind my eyeballs.

“I am sure. I vant it.” My voice now carries the same conviction that my eyes do. I do want it. Badly. But I am not sure exactly why.

The strong fingers that had so recently retreated from my ass now begin massaging my neck and shoulders.

“You’re still awful tense, darlin’. Lie on your stomach and I’ll rub your back.”

As you can imagine, I do not hesitate to comply. Never refuse the offer of a backrub, especially if Logan is the one doing it.

By the time he gets down to my tail, I have practically dissolved into the sheets on our bed.

His hand finally reaches between my legs to my cock, his fingers running again over the scars on the shaft as they had before. I can usually count on him doing that, as if they fascinate him somehow.

“You keep promising to tell me what sin this represents,” Logan whispers softly against my ear.

I put him off with my usual answer. “I vill tell you – but not now. Some day.” He would just have to be content with that. When the time is right, I will tell him. It just never seems to be right.

He slides my foreskin back as far as it will go, touching the tip of a finger to the exposed glans. I gasp.

“I’m surprised you haven’t sliced up this part of it too,” he goes on, sounding half amused but also half serious.

“That even I could not do,” I tell him, dead serious.

He turns away from me and I hear him opening the drawer in his nightstand, fumbling around with something. “OK, I’m gonna put on gloves to do this, so don’t be surprised.”

I glance over my shoulder, then have to stifle a laugh when I catch sight of Logan’s hands in bright neon green nitrile gloves, as he holds them out in the moonlight to show the garish color. “Vhere did you get those?”

“Where do you think? The infirmary. Can’t say I like their choice of colors, though. Clashes with your skin.”

I did laugh at that. “Vhy gloves? I cannot catch anything from you anyvay, vith your healing ability, and you certainly cannot catch anything from me for the same reason.”

“Yeah. Makes it nice, don’t it? We never have to bother with rubbers.” He grinned. “But my hands ain’t exactly soft and smooth, Elf, and even filed down, fingernails can do damage to a man’s insides. You don’t heal like I do, so --” He holds up both bright green hands like a surgeon about to go into surgery “— safety precautions.”

This time, I feel no urge to laugh, which is probably for the best.

“Now lie down and relax, darlin’. You wanna be on your back or facedown?”

“Uh – vhat vould you suggest?”

“I’d suggest a sling, but we don’t have one. Failing that, on your back with your legs wide apart. Oh, and the tail off to your left, so it’s out of my way. If ya whack me with it at the wrong time, I won’t be responsible for the consequences.”

I giggle and duck my head a little. (Ja, I do giggle, especially if I am nervous.) 

Logan smacks me hard on the outside of one thigh. “I mean it, Kurt. Fisting ain’t just fun and games. It can be dangerous. Particularly with me.”

I comply, no longer even smiling. I know very well what he means.

He surveys the results of my assuming the position, commenting only “Damn! For you, wide apart is really wide. Good.”

“Now listen to me,” he goes on sternly, staring into my glowing eyes. “If you want me to stop, really stop right then and there and freeze in place, just say, ‘Matte!’”

“Um – MAH-tay? Vhy that instead of just stop?”

“Because it’s different. Stop can be used by accident, or if you don’t really mean it, or for other reasons. Matte is the Japanese command to stop that’s used in the style of martial arts I was trained in. It’s a word I’ll react to, no matter what. Got that?”

“Matte. Ja, I have it.”

“That’s your safeword. Don’t forget it.” 

Safeword. I have heard about that being used for S&M activities. But I have never had anyone actually give me one. I swallow nervously. He is not kidding about taking this seriously. 

By now, I am staring at his green-gloved hands and having misgivings about all of this. His claws –

He sees the look on my face. “I know what you’re afraid of. Trust me. It ain’t gonna happen.”

Trust him? That is what it all comes down to in the end, nicht wahr? And can I do that? All too often, I have seen him lose control, seen the damage those scalpel-sharp adamantium blades can do, seen the amount of blood dripping off of them when he was finished doing it. 

I hear his voice in my mind. “I’m the best there is at what I do. But what I do best isn’t very nice.” With those few words, my lover has often stated the basic conflict that haunts his tortured soul, and our sometimes-tortured relationship, and I am not sure he even realizes it. 

But those hands – with the claws that could eviscerate me in a heartbeat – can sometimes be so gentle and tender when we are making love. I know he would die before he would seriously hurt me. I also know I owe my life many times over to the skill and swiftness of his so-dangerous hands.

Ja, he could kill me if something went wrong. But death can happen at any time. Is this any different, really? No, it is not.

“Ich vertraue dir,” I tell him softly, “weil ich weiss, dass ich dir vertrauen kann.”

“English, Kurt. I know some German, but I don’t wanna have to guess. Not now.”

“Sorry. I trust you, because I know that I can trust you.”

This time, he is the one who ducks his head, so that I cannot see the look on his face, or perhaps the tears in his eyes.

He comes closer, kneeling on the bed between my open legs and looking down. I feel obscenely exposed to his gaze, the darkness of the room affording me no cover from his acute night vision. He cups my genitals in one hand, squeezing and releasing as he speaks.

“Fist-fucking is about the most intimate thing one person can do to another. It can get to you in ways you never expected, so don’t be surprised or alarmed if you feel strange at times. That’s normal.”

Already I am squirming at his touch, my breath catching between my teeth, as I reply, “Me? Normal? Not in this lifetime.”

He snorts and gives me a sarcastic smile, then sits back onto his knees. My cock aches to feel his touch again. 

“I know it’s difficult for you, darlin’, but try real hard to keep your mouth shut for a while. All you’ve gotta do from here on out is get fucked.”

His voice has changed, becoming lower and rougher as it always does when he gets aroused. No more nice lectures or pretty words, and he will tolerate no more fooling around. Time to get down to business.

“I’m gonna make you stop intellectualizing, Elf. Gonna make you feel it.”

His voice is almost a growl now. Definitely not time for any more of my wisecracks.

He leans forward, looming over me. I close my eyes, as I usually do when he starts getting serious about screwing me.

I feel him rub a generous amount of lube on my opening, then he pushes a larger glob into me, following it immediately with a couple of slick fingers.

I lean back and sigh, letting him open me. By the time his third and fourth fingers join the others, I can feel the stretch as almost pain. He spreads his fingers slightly. I make an incomprehensible noise deep in my throat, something that sounds a lot like the pain responses so beloved of comic book writers. Guess what? Sex sounds the same way.

“I love it when you make those noises for me, Elf. I know you’re not much for screaming and carrying on –“

My mind adds silently, “Because I have been trained to be quiet.” I tell it to shut up. Be here, now, concentrate on this, damnit!

“— so the sounds you do make are that much more important to me. Do it again. It only makes me harder.”

His fingers spread wider, but now I have trouble going with them. “Nngh!”

“Open for me, darlin’. Surrender to me. I need to get inside you.”

Just as I need you inside me. Come on, Kurt. You have taken more than this before. Go with it. Let it happen.

“Give it to me, Elf! Your ass is mine and I want it!”

He has folded his thumb to meet his hand now. The pressure is slow and careful, but relentless, as he continues to press into me. Each tiny increment seems much larger than it could possibly be in reality. I can feel his knuckles against my taut and straining asshole. I am about to be ripped open. I will myself to relax, but that does no good. If anything, I clamp down harder. I am not sure how much more of this I can take.

“Bitte, stop! Just for a moment,” I am forced to gasp, not really desperate enough to use the safeword.

“This is the worst part. It gets easier once I’m in.”

“I know. Give me time to adjust.”

He does so, holding his hand in place but not forcing it further into me.

“You call the shots, love.” His voice is tinged with disappointment and resolve. “If you tell me to, I’ll stop entirely and pull out.”

“I-- do not-- vant that.” I am panting now, desperately trying to catch my breath.

For so long, this aspect of sex with a man has been so easy for me. I could accept into my body what few others could handle, even if there was little caring involved. How can I fail now, for the one I love? I have to prove to him how much I care. I have to go through with this -- But I cannot!!

No, Kurt, you know better. You know you can. So what is stopping you? It has been so many years since you last had to consciously focus in order to open your body like this. So very many years since – since --

 

A memory echoes down those years, like a voice I loved – and loathed.

It was my first time being penetrated by an adult male. I was six years old and, despite all the preparation I had had, I was suddenly very much afraid of the huge object seeking entry into my body. 

I tried to pull away, but Herr Grüber, having watched us approvingly up until this point, held me down as his voice admonished me gently, “Kurt, Kurt, mein kleines Dämon-Kind, you know better. One may never refuse a paying customer. And this man has paid a very generous price to be your first.”

“Nein, nein! Ich kann das nicht tun! Bitte, Herr Grüber,” I begged frantically, “Make him stop!”

“You can take him, boy, but you’ve got to want to do it. Remember what I taught you,” the voice went on, relentless and insistent. 

“Bitte! Bitte! Nein!”

“Hush now. Stop fighting and relax. Listen to me. You are a cloud, floating through the sky. Feel the sunlight warming you, expanding you. You are soft, insubstantial, immaterial. You flow from shape to shape as the winds play around your edges. You can surround and absorb anything that penetrates you. It’s easy, floating along far above the earth, far above yourself. Picture it, child. Feel it.”

My body responds automatically to those words, as it has been carefully taught to do. It works now, just as it had worked then, and so many other times during my childhood. I feel the melting, pliant sensation begin to flow out from my center. I am a cloud, floating effortlessly along –

 

“Logan,” I whisper as the feeling reaches my groin, “Now. Oh please, now!”

He pushes gently, then harder as he meets my lessening resistance, twisting his hand just a little. Harder --

\-- and he is in, my relieved sphincter now only encircling his wrist.

At first, he holds very still, as I gasp in a strange combination of relief and ecstasy. 

“I’m not going in any deeper, Elf. Maybe when you’ve had more experience, but not now.”

I almost do not hear him, so caught up am I in the intensity of the moment. His hand is in me. He is inside my body in a way I could never imagine, as if I had never been truly fucked before in my life. The sensation is so deep inside me. Something has been opened in me that has never been opened before.

“Elf, you hear me?”

“Ja.” I have to concentrate and force myself to answer. “I vant more. Deeper!”

“No.” Implacable. Discussion ended. My heart sinks a little. “Listen to me. I’m gonna move my fingers a little. Tell me if it hurts.”

His fingers curl slowly. I can visualize them coming together to form a fist. “It feels too vonderful to hurt.”

“That’s all I wanted to know.” He twists his hand just so, and fireworks explode in my gut. So hard do I swallow what should have come out as a scream that it is barely a strangled sob. I feel as if I’m choking on the tortured sounds that force themselves out of my mouth. But this is not even orgasm. Not yet. It is just a brief spasm of pleasure that consumes me for a moment and is gone, leaving me wishing for more.

“Figured you’d like that, darlin’. Now open your eyes.” 

I do it, thinking he just wants to see how much they are glowing. But that is not it at all. 

“Look down here.”

Again, I do as he says. Even knowing what I will see, I am nevertheless astonished. My eyes widen and my mouth falls open. Seeing the look on my face, Logan half-closes his eyes and smiles slightly. 

“It’s not every day you can see a man’s arm buried in your ass, is it? Especially one as large and muscular as mine.”

The best I can manage is a nod. I know it, I can feel it, but I do not quite believe it. “Lieber Gott im Himmel!” I gasp. “Dear God in Heaven!”

“Yeah, I suppose one might say that.”

His hand moves again with an in and out, twisting motion. I throw back my head and suck in a breath, automatically closing my eyes.

“Ya like that, huh?”

“Aahh! Ohh! Ja!!”

His voice is all I have to focus on now, as my excitement mounts. He repeats that small screwing motion rhythmically, over and over, until the muscles in my groin are contracting and relaxing in time with his hand. His thumb has found my prostate and is running back and forth against it as his hand moves. My insides convulse around that exquisite pressure. My tail is stiff and quivering violently. I am whimpering now, so close to release that I cannot even form words.

I hear Logan speak, in that ragged, gasping way that means he is close to orgasm also. “Come for me, Elf. Come for me!”

I am thrusting my hips rapidly, in time with that peaking rhythm. There is nothing in my world but sensation, only his hand and my quivering innards and straining penis. The yearning is almost unendurable, my mind blank to any other feeling but the need to fall over this torturous edge. Oh, please! Almost there. Almost –

His tongue runs up the underside of my cock. “Ja! O ja!!” The rest of what I have to say comes out as a cross between a moan and a scream, as I come for him, my muscles clenching convulsively around that hard fist invading my ass as I ejaculate.

Logan is much louder when he comes. As I begin to relax, my rational mind asserts itself once again. I open my eyes and look at him, his body leaning forward over me and his free hand wrapped around his spurting cock, as his cum joins mine on my abdomen and chest. 

I watch my lover’s face as he too recovers. His hand is motionless inside me now. He opens his eyes and meets mine, then gives me that shit-eating grin that is never seen except at times such as this. We are both pulling ourselves back together after the intensity of the experience, breathing hard and covered with sweat.

“So how do ya feel?” he asks at last.

Good question. How do I feel? Can I even begin to describe the indescribable?

“I vish you could reach so far into me that you could hold my heart in your hand.”

The shit-eating grin got even more smug. “Ya see why I couldn’t explain it before we’d done it? It wouldn’t mean anything unless you’ve felt it yourself.”

“Vhy, Logan?”

“Vhy vhat? I mean, why what?”

I ignore that first part. He often teases me about my accent by imitating it. “Vhy did you vant to do that to me?”

He looks up at the ceiling, a slight frown narrowing his dark eyes. It takes a while before he can say anything, and the beginning is not too promising. “Uh – Kurt?”

“I have not gone anyvhere.”

“What we’re doing – some people say it’s a touching and interlocking of souls.”

Mein Gott! He wanted something that intense between us? He could have just told me. No, he could not, not him. Not in words, but only in the way he is accustomed to saying such things: through sex.

At a loss for a reply, I stare at him dumbfounded. When he meets my gaze, I know he can see far more in the fierce glow of my eyes than I would ever be able to put into words. Perhaps that is how it should be between us. Words, after all, are limited. Love is not.

“I did not think you even believed in a soul,” I say softly.

“Probably not the same way you do, Elf. But we’ve all got something inside us that seems to be the basic reality of the self. That’s what I mean by the word.” He smiles somewhat crookedly. “Can I get away with using it like that?”

I nod. 

“Good. But enough talking. I’m not done with you yet, darlin’. Not by a long shot. Lie back, close your eyes, and stop thinking. Oh, and watch the tail, will ya? I’ve already had to swat it out of the way several times.”

“I vill try. But I do not know if I --”

“Shh, Elf. Don’t talk. Just feel.”

He opens his hand and I feel his fingers tickling me deep inside. “Ahhh!”

“That’s better, darlin’.”

After that, I lose track of everything. How long I laid there impaled on his arm, I do not know. It is all one long stream of unbelievable sensations. All he has to do is move a tiny bit, in or out, up or down, and it strikes new sparks inside me.

It is like a constantly pulsing spasm, but it does not end. Like an orgasm in slow motion, waxing and waning, but always there. Several times it gathers and peaks as I fall yet again into the brief ecstasy that is all we can know of heaven while we are here on earth.

Once I hear the voice of Herr Grüber speak to me out of the past. I struggle against it, telling him to be quiet, go away, leave me in peace. But it does not work. He will not be silenced, and I must hear him tell me what a good boy I am, how much I have pleased him, that I am his precious devil-child, who will bring him much wealth with my body. I want to hold my ears to keep the voice out, but I cannot. Instead, I focus on Logan, whose hand is moving untiringly, inflaming the lust inside me. Logan, my friend, my companion, and my love. The past means nothing. It is over. Yes, I know these memories will need to be dealt with, but not right now. I want to scream. Perhaps I do scream. “Go avay! Go back to Hell, vhere you belong!!”

And he goes, Gott sei Dank! I return to my contemplation of pleasure.

I cannot tell where I begin and Logan ends. This constant sensation becomes my reality and I float blissfully within it. I lose touch with place and time, and exist only in this comfortable and comforting darkness. It pulses around me and inside me, like my heartbeat. At times it seems to be the heartbeat of the entire cosmos.

Eventually I give up on words and just allow the feelings to wash over me and engulf my senses.

 

Slowly, I become aware of Logan’s voice, calling my name.

“Kurt? Yo, Kurt! Ya with me?”

“Ummm. Ja?” I manage to reply, resenting the disturbance.

“I’m gonna start to pull out now.”

“Nein!”

“Ja, darlin’. You’ve had enough for your first time. I can tell from how you feel inside. Don’t worry, I’ll do it real slow. It won’t be anything like it was going in. You don’t need to push or anything. I’ll do all the work.”

But I do not want this to stop. I want him to be forever in me, as he is now. As I feel his hand slipping out by small increments, I do not want it to be over. Yet I know it is no use protesting. He will do as he thinks he must, and he is probably right. Nothing can last forever. But, oh! if only this one thing could! 

And all this because a man has pushed his hand up my ass? How could such a thing bring this much pleasure? If it had not been Logan, would it still feel this way? Yes, but no. The physical sensations might well be the same, but it is the trust and love between us that let me give myself to him so entirely, leaving me free to enjoy it without fear or reservation.

Sex can mean everything and sex can mean nothing. It can mean your greatest love or it can mean just a way to have some fun. It can be intense physical pleasure or something you feel you have to fake. It can even mean pain and humiliation if you lean in that direction. It can be selfish or selfless. It can be a boring duty or an exalted experience of holiness; a financial transaction or the only thing that gives your life meaning. It can mean life or death.

And all that is only what I have seen and known in just my own lifetime. I am sure there are more meanings I have yet to discover, as well as some I may never find. All I know is that having his hand inside me is the most incredible thing I have ever felt. And I know how much it means to me, on many different levels and in many different ways.

I feel the stretch as his hand prepares to leave my body, but it is not nearly as painful as it was going in. Yet I do not want this to happen. My body responds to my emotions automatically, and my muscles clench around his hand, as if trying to keep it there.

“Elf, the tail! Stop it right now! Relax!”

I realize my tail is trying to lash from side to side in anger and dismay, but since I’m lying on my back and it is angled over on my left side, the closest it can come is whipping back and forth in front of me. Before I can even react, Logan jerks his right hand out of my ass, simultaneously grabbing my tail near the end with his left hand, holding it away from him in an implacable grip. 

By now, I have opened my eyes and begun to squelch the emotions that had clouded my mind. I become aware of the stinging in my nether regions, where he had pulled his hand loose despite my tightened sphincters.

“That hurt,” I start to protest, but then I catch sight of his right hand, held rigidly down by his side with the blades extended. “Uh – never mind. I am fine.”

He retracts the blades, wiping his hand across his face to get the blood out of his eyes. There is a very nasty slash across his forehead. The edge of my tail must have done that.

He shakes his head with the little sideways jerk he uses when he is trying to dismiss some damage he has taken.

“Damn! I’m beginning to think I’m the one who needs a safeword, not you.”

“Tut mir so leid,” I apologize, glancing down. “I do not know vhat came over me.”

“I do, darlin’. I told ya, fisting could make a man feel really strange, remember? No telling what a person will do under those circumstances.”

I know he is trying to make me feel better, and it does help a little. I still feel pretty dumb though. “You can let go of my tail now,” I mumble.

“Ya sure?”

“I am sure.” But my head is still bent in shame over what I have done to him. It could as easily have been his eyes.

In the moment of silence that follows, I become very aware that his hand is no longer inside me. Where there had been fullness, I am now only empty and bereft. A part of me seems to be missing. I feel a strange combination of complete satiation and fierce hunger, heartbreak and elation. I am confused. What did I feel? What do I feel? Ich weiss nicht.

“Look at me, Kurt.”

I force myself to obey that quiet command, staring him full in the face and smiling tentatively. The cut on his forehead is already closing.

“Damn, but I love it when you look at me like that, with your eyes so full of golden light.”

I have a sudden urge to duck my head again, but I push it resolutely aside. Good thing I did, as he leans forward and kisses me. If I had ducked at the same time, I would probably have broken his nose. I kiss him back, of course, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him down on top of me.

Eventually we break the kiss and decide a shower would be a good thing for both of us. By the time we are clean, dry, and again lying in bed together, the pale light of early dawn shows at the window, beginning to brighten our room. I think about having to get up and teach a class, but then I recall that it is Sunday. No classes. No need to get up at all, if we do not want to. And right now, I definitely do not want to. I am not yet ready to face the everyday world outside of our bedroom. I search for the words to say, to tell Logan what this past night has meant to me, but before I can come up with anything, he clears his throat and beats me to the punch.

“Uh – Kurt, beyond that stuff I said earlier about intertwining souls, there’s another reason I wanted to fist you.”

I keep quiet, hoping to encourage him to go on.

“Like I said, I know what it can feel like. I – I wanted to know if it would be the same for you.” Uh-oh. He is looking at the ceiling, not at me. He is going to say something he is not comfortable with. “I hoped it would be.”

Is he saying what I think he is saying? I had assumed he only knew in the theoretical sense of the word, not from his own experience of being the one on the bottom. I cannot help but try to find out. “How vould you know how it feels?”

“How do ya think?” He is still staring resolutely at the ceiling.

“I find it hard to believe you vould let someone do that to you. After all, you are only very seldom villing to let me be the top in ordinary sex, much less in anything like this.” I add quickly, “Which is usually fine by me, of course.”

There is amusement in his voice, and his eyes finally meet mine as he answers, “I have let them. Several times.” 

OK, so I was wrong. That happens sometimes. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

Even now, Logan can still surprise me. I of all people should know that it is simply impossible to guess what a man, or a woman, will do in bed on the basis of how macho, or unmacho, they look or act in their regular lives.

 

“I’ve only done that with a few very special someones, Elf,” he adds as I stare at him, once again too taken aback to come up with a quick or clever reply.

All right, he is in an unusually confiding mood just now. Do I dare to raise the stakes? Worth a try. “Vill you let me fist-fuck you?”

For once, I have surprised him.

“Um – Well -- It wouldn’t be quite the same for me as it was for you, you know, since it’s not possible for you to harm me that way.” He sounds as if he is temporizing, giving himself time to think of what his answer should be.

“I realize that.”

“You really want to do it?”

“Ja.” For him, the trust would mean something else. I could not hurt his body even if I wanted to, but I could very easily hurt his heart with nothing more than my words. He would have to trust that I would not look down on him for being made so vulnerable. It could mean a threat to his masculinity, that it might somehow change him in my eyes, if I were the one doing such a thing to him. He would have to be willing to relinquish control of the situation to someone else. Yes, he said he had done it before, but he did not say with whom. Whoever they were, they might well have been more “special” to him than I am. Or at least more of a person to whom he would feel comfortable relinquishing control than I am. Say perhaps his martial arts Master, or some other much-revered man. Or woman?

It will not crush me if he refuses, but it will not delight me either, so I wait anxiously for his response. It is a long time coming.

“Don’t you think we’ve both had about enough for one night?”

No, I am not letting him off the hook so easily. “But some day?” I persist.

“Yes, I will. I’ll let you – but not now. Some day.”

Again, his answer surprises me. Perhaps it should not, considering that it is almost the same answer I always give him, when he asks about the sin carved into my penis. 

“But the vay you just did it to me: ve vill do this again also, ja?”

“Sure thing, if that’s what you want.” No hesitation there. “But not on an everyday basis. This is a special thing between us.”

“And special things die vhen they become routine, nicht wahr?”

“Ya got it.”

We are quiet again, as the room continues to gather in the light of the rising sun.

“Uh – Elf? -- There’s another special thing between us that won’t die.”

“And vhat is that?”

“Being in your arms and in your body is the closest I’ll ever get to God. No matter what happens between us, darlin’, never forget that.”

Astonished, I squeeze my eyes closed and try to swallow the tears of joy that threaten to overflow, knowing Logan would not appreciate my dissolving into a sodden hysterical fit of euphoria. I can think of nothing else to do other than wrap myself around him in every way I can, and surreptitiously wipe my tears away on his broad and hairy chest.

 

 

German Translations

Mein Gott My God

Pfui! Phooey!

Verdammte damned

Zum Teufel! To the Devil!

Herr Lehrer Literally: Mr. Teacher

Was machst du? -- What are you doing?

mein Schatz -- my treasure (my dearest, my darling, etc.)

Dummkopf -- Dummy, fool

nicht wahr? -- isn’t it? (Literally: not true?)

Ich vertraue dir, weil ich weiss dass ich dir vertrauen kann. --

I trust you, because I know that I can trust you.

Nein, nein! Ich kann das nicht tun! Bitte, Herr Grüber! --

No, no! I cannot do that! Please, Mr. Grüber!

mein kleines Dämon-Kind -- my little demon-child

Bitte! Bitte!! -- Please! Please!!

Lieber Gott im Himmel! -- Dear God in Heaven!

Mein Gott! -- My God!

Gott sei Dank! -- God be thanked! (Thank God!)

Tut mir so leid -- I’m so sorry

Ich weiss nicht. -- I don’t know.

MY LOGURT STORIES  
STORY ARC – Movieverse   
In the Beginning . . .   
After X-2, Kurt is considering what to do next. My slant on how he gets involved in the climax of X-3, then finds himself attracted to Logan despite his own religious issues. They take a very interesting vacation on Cape Cod, in order to spend time together and try to resolve what they want from each other, if anything.   
Please note that this story contains many links to real places on the Cape, but the links don’t always work reliably, so if you want to see them, you may need to copy/paste the URLs.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091204&chapter=1   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040785 

Morning Devotions  
It’s almost 2 years after the Battle of the Golden Gate Bridge. In addition to being an X-Man, Kurt has recently begun teaching classes at the School.   
Please note that this is the original short prologue for this entire story arc, which was written long before “In the Beginning” was even imagined. While the prologue is rather tame as far as sex is concerned, the succeeding stories will more than make up for this lack. Each story can be read alone, but they are better in order. See the AO3 version of Something a Little Different, which includes Morning Devotions as a prolog.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090821 

Something a Little Different  
When Logan wakes Kurt up in the middle of the night, Kurt just figures he wants the usual sex. But tonight, Logan wants something a little different.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090822   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040865   
(AO3 is the combined version of Morning Devotions and this story)

As the Twig is Bent  
Wie der Zweig gebogen wird , so wächst der Baum. As the twig is bent, so grows the tree.   
And Herr Grüber has long-range plans for the resulting tree.   
Logan pushes Kurt into revealing some of the dark secrets of his childhood.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090851   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040877 

PRAY FOR US SINNERS  
More secrets, from both Kurt’s past and Logan’s present.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090852   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040902 

With Nothing on My Tongue  
Logan is off somewhere trying to decide what direction he wants his life to take, while Kurt waits anxiously for his return. After several months pass, he is almost ready to give up hope.   
Two very different women help him get through this difficult time, each in her own inimitable way.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090873   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040920 

You Win, Elf  
Logan returns to tell Kurt of his decision.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090894   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040930 

Hell Hath No Fury  
Someone from Logan’s past appears – and that someone plans to take revenge on the one who scorned him .  
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090950   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040948 

 

  
TWO SHORT STORIES WHICH COULD BE EITHER COMIC OR MOVIEVERSE

Let’s Pretend  
Just about any time after Kurt and Logan have been together for a while.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090964   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/965765 

 

Happy Birthday, Elf!  
On a certain day in November, Kurt receives a very special present. Just a bit of fluff. No Sex.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091000   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/989660 

 

  
COMICVERSE – Single stories that fit into X-Men comic issues. If you haven’t read the comic referenced after each title, the story may not make much sense to you.

HOPE X-Force #36   
Just before he dies, Kurt gives Hope a message to deliver to Logan.  
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090809   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/982644 

Revenge! Wolverine #15  
While Logan climbs the mountain to jump off yet again, he is visited by Kurt’s spirit.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090949   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/982648 

 

To Walk Away from Paradise Amazing X-Men: Quest for Nightcrawler #1-5 At the end of this series, we left Kurt sitting on the roof agonizing about having lost his soul. What if Logan didn’t leave him there alone after all? (If you haven’t read my Kurt Darkholme series, some of the references to past happenings in this story may be confusing.)  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856817 

 

The Monster Ultimate X-Men Annual #2  
After Rogue tells a supposedly unconscious Kurt that he is truly a monster, Logan tries his best to convince him otherwise..   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090893   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/981587 

 

The Best You Can Hope For Astonishing X-Men # 44-47 & 59-61, X-treme X-Men # 1-13, Age of Apocalypse # 13 & 14, and X-Termination # 1+2  
James Howlett tells about his relationship with young Kurt Waggoner. As he tries to teach the boy what it means to be a hero, young Kurt has a lesson to teach him in return.   
No sex.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091203   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/979462 

COMICVERSE  
KURT DARKHOLME STORY ARC   
Der Doppelgänger Set between Uncanny X-Force #23 and #24  
Kurt Darkholme and Logan end up in bed together.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090999   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091062 

 

Of Angry Elves and Mouthy Mercenaries Set several days after Bobby’s death in UXF #24, and prior to what happened in Deadpool #50-54. Also prior to Betsy and Fantomex’s departure from X-Force in #25.  
Kurt Darkholme and Wade Wilson get to know each other better, among other activities. 

http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091017   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091097 

 

Hinter Meine Masken (Behind My Masks) Takes place sometime after UXF-26 when they have a night free.  
Logan, Kurt Darkholme, and Deadpool deepen their involvement with each other.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091081   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091306 

 

Vengeance Is Mine Uncanny X-Force #32-34  
After Kurt Darkholme betrays X-Force, he faces a private reckoning of his own . 

 

http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091156   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091373 

 

Say Very Softly After Astonishing X-Men #59  
Kurt Darkholme and Deadpool have one last fling. 

http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091183   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091440 

 

The Only Thing   
Set after the end of the X-Termination story arc  
What if Kurt Darkholme survives? 

http://xmen.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600091259   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091522

**Author's Note:**

> For any of my readers who enjoy stories involving male/male sex in general, I’ve started a series of ebooks on Amazon that is not fanfiction. It doesn’t involve Logan, Kurt, or any other superheroes, but my two main characters are heroes of a more everyday kind, each in his own way. You can find out more about it at: http://www.amazon.com/dp/B00J75NJIE and http://www.amazon.com/dp/B00M0CZM3G


End file.
